Various types of shoe liners have been developed to provide certain benefits to a user when wearing shoes inserted therewith. Some shoe liners, for instance, are designed to cushion the foot of a wearer. Foams or plastics filled with air or liquid, for example, have been utilized in forming shoe liners. However, many of such conventional shoe liners provide inadequate comfort to a user. Besides liners developed to cushion the foot of a user, liners have also been developed to serve other functions as well. For instance, liners have been developed to absorb odors exuded by a wearer's foot. For example, activated carbon particles have been utilized to reduce odors exuded from the foot. However, one problem experienced by many of such conventional liners is that the particles tend to move around and shift during use, thereby causing discomfort to the user and resulting in an inefficient use of the particles.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved disposable shoe liner that can be inserted into a shoe to comfort the foot of a wearer or impart some other functionality thereto.